This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Floribunda Rose. It has a non-disseminated seedling of my creation as its seed parent with the following genetic origin (seedling X Wild Blue Yonder) and as its pollen parent the variety known as ‘PEJamblu’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,325).